Tu souris
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. HPDM sous-entendu. Hermione est une fille intelligente, c'est un fait avéré. Et très observatrice. Et son meilleur ami ne peut rien lui cacher.   Et tu souris, Harry. Mais pourquoi ?


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Rating : **K+ pour allusions slasheuses

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et concepts appartiennent bien évidemment à JKR, que je remercie grandement d'avoir bercé mon enfance (ça fait vieux croûton de dire ça...)**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Hermione est une fille intelligente, c'est un fait avéré. Et très observatrice. Et son meilleur ami ne peut rien lui cacher. « Et tu souris, Harry. Mais pourquoi ? »**  
><strong>

**Note : **Je suis allé voir le dernier HP et j'avoue, ça m'a fait un truc. Parce que c'est fini quoi. Plus jamais on attendra la sortie du dernier HP. Bon, je retourne le voir demain, mais c'est pas une raison. J'ai vraiment grandi avec, je suis vraiment une fan accomplie et je suis vraiment triste que ce soit fini. Sinon j'ai écris ce truc-là il y a au moins deux ans, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de le publier maintenant.

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tu souris<strong>

Une table de classe griffée sur le bord : tu rougis, ris un peu, souris.

Un bouton de pantalon en moins : tu râles, te perds dans tes pensées, souris.

Une écharpe que je te connais pas, bien enroulé autour du cou : tu t'y pelotonnes, fredonnes, souris.

Une chanson un peu douce, un peu guimauve : ton regard se fait lointain, tu rêves, tu souris.

On parle de relation, de sexe et d'amour : tu évites les questions, te désintéresses, souris.

Une chemise égarée : tu t'énerves, réfléchis, souris.

Un retard en cours : tu t'excuses, te fais oublier, souris.

Une nuit passée dehors : tu t'expliques vaguement, détournes les yeux, souris.

Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire sourire ainsi ?

Ce n'est certainement pas Ginny. Même si ce n'est pas officiel, votre couple ne tient plus, n'existe même déjà plus à tes yeux. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Ni stupide. J'ose espérer que tu n'en doutes pas. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher.

Ce n'est pas non plus nous, tes amis, car rien n'a changé depuis le premier jour. La distance s'est même subitement agrandie depuis que nous sommes ensemble, Ron et moi. Tu nous as assuré que ce n'était pas grave, et je t'ai cru : tu t'en fichais Harry. Tu souriais.

Ce n'est absolument pas à cause de ta victoire. Avoir mis fin à la guerre t'a seulement amené un immense soulagement, et tout juste un vague sentiment de fierté. Tu t'en es détourné bien vite, tu as toujours détesté être sous les feux des projecteurs.

Alors c'est quoi, Harry ? Ou plutôt, c'est qui ? Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je ne suis pas idiote. Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner. Alors, qui est-ce ? Qui est cette personne qui te fait sourire sans cesse ? À qui tu penses sans arrêt, pour un rien ? A qui tout te fait penser ?

L'aimes-tu ? C'est ça ? L'amour ? Je peux le comprendre. Quoiqu'il doit être vraiment fort pour qu'il te rende à ce point heureux. Mais qui est-ce ? Tu ne t'affiches avec personne. N'as pas fait de nouvelle rencontre. Alors qui ? Et pourquoi personne ne le sait ?

Pourquoi est-ce un secret ?

Peut-être veux-tu préserver ton amour des cruelles manigances de ce monde, surtout si c'est une personne que tout le monde n'accepterait pas. Tu as suffisamment souffert de l'étalage de ta vie privée pour ne pas vouloir faire subir cela à cette personne qui t'es chère, je peux comprendre ça. Mais on en revient toujours à la même question : qui ? Qui aurais-tu peur d'exposer à ton envahissante célébrité et à ses conséquences ? Qui en pâtirait ? Plus vieux ? Plus jeune ?

Garçon ?

Cela se pourrait après tout. Et ça expliquerait bien des choses. Tu as quitté Ginny. Pourtant tu souris toujours. Tu ne regardes aucune de celles qui se font belles pour toi – et il y en a plus d'une. Mais tu souris. Vous êtes ensemble, lui et toi ? Vous vous retrouvez quand vous pouvez vous éclipser, fausser compagnie à vos amis, et tu lui souris, de ce sourire rayonnant que je vois en ce moment sur ton visage ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'en parles. Je suis ta meilleure amie. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de ma réaction, tu sais bien que je t'aimerais toujours, qui qu'il soit. Tu le sais hein ? Mais tu ne dis rien pourtant. Avec qui aurais-tu vraiment peur de me choquer ? Un prof ? Je préfère ne pas y penser. Un Serpentard ? Un « ennemi » ? La dernière personne que l'on imaginerait tomber amoureux de toi, et recevoir ton amour…

Malfoy ?

Qui sait, ça tient la route. Ces derniers temps il est étrange lui aussi, au moins aussi étrange que toi. Plus de bagarres, plus de disputes puériles (ce n'est pas plus mal, je te l'accorde). Et même si c'est bien moins flagrant que chez toi, je l'ai parfois surpris avec un sourire si doux sur les lèvres… Je suis très observatrice, tu sais. Et je ne suis pas bête.

Je comprends que ça te fasse peur de me le dire dans ce cas. J'avoue que c'est une idée assez étrange… Mafoy et toi... ça doit te valoir des nuits blanches. Après tout, comment savoir la réaction de ses proches avant de l'avoir testé ? Cruel dilemme. Je crois qu'il ne te ronge pas suffisamment pour t'empêcher d'être heureux. C'est bien.

Tu souris. Lui aussi.

Ne t'occupe pas de nous, Harry. Ne t'occupe pas de ce que l'on peut penser. Ne t'occupe pas de savoir si on l'acceptera ou pas. Moi je le ferais. Assurément. Tu auras juste à te faire pardonner de me l'avoir caché si longtemps. Ne t'occupe pas des autres. Il te rend heureux, non ? Alors, et bien, je suis heureuse pour toi.

Et maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu souris.

* * *

><p>Tadam. N'hésiter pas à... je ne sais pas, à faire des gaufres.<p>

Ciao !


End file.
